lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulaza the Hedgehog
Yulaza is a fanmade character made by All-star Jules. On 10/13 Appearance Yulaza is a magenta female hedgehog that stands at 6`1 and weights 101 pounds. Yulaza`s eyes are Gold. Yulaza wears a knee-high dress that is White at the top and Green at the bottom. Yulaza also has Red boots. Yulaza has magenta quills that are like shadow`s. The main color is Magenta and the side color is white. She is known as the best swords-women in the galaxy. Personality Yulaza is a very nice person as long as you are respectful to her. But, it is said that Yulaza has anger issues and will attack if she feels like she needs to. Yulaza also only cares for herself, she likes to fight innocent people who can't fight. Yulaza also seems to be sarcastic and brave. Yulaza likes to taunts people and calls them chicken when they back down from a fight. She tends to spend time by herself, She doesn`t like to hang out with people. Yulaza is always looking for another challenge. She also is a bit evil and will stop at nothing to do what she wants to do. Powers/Strengths Yulaza has Radiokinesis, Crystallokinesis. She also is a strategical fighter who always calculated the outcome of every move. Sword Fighting Yulaza has extremely good swordplay skills. She started ever since she was little and now she has been fighting against many good swordsmen and sword-women. Usually, she'd be home training in her inspiration room. Weaponry-She can fight expertly with all weapons known to men but, she is at her best with a sword. (This is not a copy of Vuxo, Yulaza is far too weak.) Radiokinesis Yulaza is capably of creating shapes and objects with her powers. * Electromagnetic Pulse Emission- Yulaza can use her powers to disable electronics. * Disease Generation-She also can give cancers to people. * Yulaza also has Radiation Immunity. * Disintegration - by generating radiation to cause radiolysis. ** Radiation Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of radiation. ** Radiation Cutting: Use radiation to cut opponents. ** Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of radiation ** Radiation Wave Emission: Send out a wave of radiation that repels everything *** Radiation Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with radiation. Crystallokinesis Yulaza can create, shape and manipulate crystals Yulaza also can Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate crystalline materials. Yulaza can move crystals at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. She could even do this in a vacuum of space if she has a way to survive the experience. Yulaza can also Repair crystal objects and make her own. Some skills with crystal powers. * Crystal Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of crystal. * Crystal Beam Emission: Release beams of a crystal. * Crystal Bombs: Create bombs/explosions of crystal. * Crystal Cutting: Use crystals to cut opponents. * Crystals Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of crystals. * Crystal Wave Emission: Send out a wave of crystals that repels everything. * Formulated Crystal Blasts: Release blasts of crystal in a form of a creature or object. * Omnidirectional Crystal Waves: Send out a wave of crystals in all directions. * Formulated Crystal Blasts: Release attacks of crystal that can bounce off of any surface. * Sword Beam Emission: Release crystal blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. Skills Hand-to-hand combat, Acrobatics, Wall climbing Background Yulaza started as a young girl with an attitude. She would back talk anyone that tried to put her down. Until one day she was shown her place by none other then Ricky the demon. Yulaza was badly hurt and that`s when she decided to become stronger by getting train by some of the best sword-women in the galaxy. She first went to her father who had died in the great war. She took his sword out of his hand and said "I will make my father`s destiny reality" She then left. Later on, she trained with her father`s sword. She then got the hang of it. She then when off to find people that could help her master her sword. She later on found the one she was looking for, his name was... Zak. Likes/Dislikes Likes-Herself, Her Dad, Her Mom, Dead things, Zak and co. Dislikes-Ashtok, Cindy, Flowers. Extra Info * Yulaza is a villain. * Yulaza has no love interest at this time. * * Brithday info- Zodiac-Gemini Birthstone-Emerald Birthday-May 23 Trivia # Yulaza is her creators first and only Gemini character. # Yulaza is her creators first time trying to take two present time characters and make them a couple. (As you can see she was born) Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Jules's Characters Category:Females Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters